Every Time We Touch
by Leucothea29
Summary: Takes place between New Moon and Eclipse. Edward has gone hunting again, leaving Bella to her dreams...


The title of the story is from the song "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada.

There are several direct quotes from the books. See if you can find them!

I own NOTHING twilight related except for four copies of the books. S.M. owns it all. No copyright infringement intended.

This is my first fanfic. Please review!

* * *

The stage lights came on, illuminating everything below and blocking out the audience to those on stage. At the moment, only a girl with short, spiky, black hair and brilliant green eyes stood in the center of the stage with her head lowered, tapping her foot to an unheard rhythm.

Suddenly, the opening chords began to play and she began to sing. Her voice had a deep, melodious quality that reminded you of waves lapping on the shore and cotton candy at the fair. The crowd watched, entranced.

_It is no wonder people come from all over to hear the singing,_ thought the brunette standing in the back, watching. She stood still for a moment taking in the scene.

People from all the neighboring counties had come together to hear the music being played tonight. The best and brightest locals were playing or singing to raise enough money to help a nearby shelter. It had housed families from all over when the earthquake had struck a few years back.

Many people had friends or family members who had needed a place to live, and everyone was grateful to the workers at the shelter for helping everyone their time of need.

She drifted over to the bar and ordered a beer, hoping that it would help her get through the night, though nothing could deaden the pain she was in. Nothing ever would. It seemed the harder she tried, the worse it became. Nursing the beer, she wandered over to a stool and sat down. A large, local guy detached himself from a group of friends and came over to sit next to her.

"Hey, my name's Jacob. I'm from La Push," the man said in a gravelly voice as his musky scent washed over her. "You alright?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

_What is he doing_, she thought alarmed. The last thing she wanted was to be approached by some stranger. She knew she could not handle much unwanted attention, especially not of the male sort.

"Yea," she managed to say, "I'm fine." She turned away, letting her hair fall down to cover her face, hoping that would end the unwanted and unwelcome conversation.

"You sure?" he asked.

She started to turn around, irritated at this stranger's nosiness. Couldn't he just leave her alone when she obviously did not want to talk? She glared into his eyes only to be shocked at the compassion she saw there. This man meant her no harm, he genuinely cared. She still had to leave. Things could still go wrong, they already had.

"Yes, I'm sure." She rose, drink clutched in her hand, and made her way closer to the stage.

_Why am I doing this, again? Oh right, Charlie. _Her dad had been almost frantic to get her out of the house, doing something. Her "moping", as he called it, was beginning to scare him, and he had started to talk about seeing a psychiatrist.

The last thing she needed was for some shrink asking questions about her life. It might beneficial, if she could explain the problem, but how do you explain that your v-.

_No! Pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, pizza, beef stroganoff, beets, cabbage, apples…_She continued to list food in her head until she had forgotten how she had started the thought process originally. It was one of the many methods she had began fine-tuning ever since _something_ had happened.

She was forbidden to remember what _it_ was; she just was not allowed to forget. She was terrified, terrified down to her very being, that she would forget. Forgetting would be the worst possible thing she could do; not forgetting was the only thing that was keeping her existing. Though that was really all she was doing, existing.

She found an unoccupied spot near where the singer, a blond this time, had started another song.

--I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
--I still feel your touch in my dreams.

_Oh, no_ she thought. _No, no, no._

--Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
--Without you it's hard to survive.

She turned and started pushing her way through to the ladies room, the crowd momentarily blocking out the sound of the song. When she found the doors and pushed them open, she went over to the sink and leaned against it, panting.

She lifted her head, frozen. The sound of the blonde's singing could still be heard.

--Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.

_You are my life._

--They wipe away tears that I cry.  
--The good and the bad times,

_A flash of red eyes, a searing pain in her hand, the sound of shattered glass, and a voice, a voice to angelic to be true – all came rushing to her_

--We've been through them all.  
--You make me rise up when I fall.

_Emmett's booming laugh at all the times she had tripped sounded, and the tears began to fall._

--Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
--And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
--Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to _last_.  
--Need you by my side.

_Make it stop…_

--Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
--And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

_Her throat caught in a sob as she leaned over the sink, clutching her stomach; praying that all could be right in the word; praying that the hole that was eating at her from the inside only to leave her heart to throb in painful beats, would close, or at least stop growing and allow her to stay in one piece._

The singer outside's voice rose an octave as the tears continued.

--Cause every time we touch,

_Please, she moaned as she crumpled to the floor._

--I get this feeling.  
--And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

_I'll catch you, a voice sounded from the distance._

--Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

_I want you to be __safe__. And yet, I want to be with you._

--I want this to last.

_I won't let go of you once, I __promise__._

--Need you by my side

_I don't want you to come with me._

_She let her carefully constructed barriers fall completely as she sobbed his name over and over, her voice a plea of reconciliation, hope, and despair._

_Edward, Edward please don't leave. I love you Edward… please._

"Bella, Bella wake up. Please wake up." The most beautiful voice was calling to her, his voice filled with pain; she had to answer, hard as it was.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice still filled with sleep.

"I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you again." Edward's voice sounded from above.

"Do you promise?"

"Promise. I love you."

* * *

So, what do you think? I love hearing from you.

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
